Sphere
The Sphere is an extraterrestrial artificial intelligence sent to serve as a liaison between Earth and the Resistance. Appearance and Communication The Sphere is a giant grey-white sphere, with a white line in the middle. The red line will be enclosed when it is deactivated. It can speak most languages, including the languages of extraterrestrials. It can also use holograms to help it communicate. It however, has a "signature" that can be detected to show where it is, which the IDR Harvester Queen used to find it. History The Sphere belonged to a race that shed their biological existence and transferred their consciousnesses into artificial bodies thousands of years ago. At some point, their planet was conquered by a hostile alien race that harvested its core. The Sphere was the sole survivor of its kind and carries the combined intelligence of its entire species. It then traveled across space and encountered other alien races that were defeated by the Harvesters, and helping them find refuge on a planet and establishing a major resistance against the Harvesters. In 2016, the Sphere intercepted a distress message and learned of the Harvesters' first defeat at the hands of humanity on Earth. Knowing that the Harvester Empire would come to exterminate humanity, the Sphere traveled to Earth in the hopes of evacuating humanity and allowing them to join in the Resistance. But upon its arrival at Earth's Moon, the humans mistake the Sphere's spaceship as a hostile force and shot it down, causing it to crash on the Van de Graaff crater. The Sphere survived the destruction and was found by ESD Director David Levinson. After the Harvesters lead by their Queen arrive, the Sphere was taken to Area 51, where it explains its origins and original mission. Knowing that the Harvester Queen on Earth has become aware of its presence, the Sphere request the ESD to destroy it in order to prevent the aliens from acquiring the coordinates of the refugee planet. However, the humans refused and instead plan an attempt to kill the Harvester queen by laying out a trap. The Sphere was secured in an isolation chamber as the ESD implement their plan. Although the trap succeeded, the queen survived and assaulted Area 51 for the Sphere. The queen almost acquired the Sphere until it was finally weakened and killed by ESD pilots using hijacked Fighters. The loss of the queen forced the Harvesters to retreat from Earth. The Sphere was impressed by humanity's tenacity and victory. In gratitude, the Sphere offered humanity new technology and asked them to assume leadership of the Resistance in preparation for a potential assault on the Harvesters' homeworld. Gallery Sphere symbol 00.png Sphere symbol 01.png Sphere symbol 02.png Sphere picture.png Sphere 00.png Sphere 01.png Sphere 02.png Sphere 03.png Sphere 04.png Sphere 05.png Sphere 06.png Sphere 07.png Sphere 08.png Sphere 09.png Sphere 10.png Sphere 11.png Sphere 12.png Sphere 13.png Sphere 14.png Sphere 15.png Sphere 16.png Sphere 17.png Sphere 18.png Sphere 19.png Sphere 20.png Sphere 21.png Sphere 22.png Sphere 23.png Sphere 24.png Sphere 25.png Sphere 26.png Sphere 27.png Sphere.jpg Screen Shot 2016-07-25 at 9.16.38 PM.jpg|The Sphere with Brackish Okun. Concept art SS09.jpg|A schematic of how the AI sphere is nested inside the wreackage of its ship. War on their planet The Harvester land on Alien Planet and start drilling.gif|The Harvester Mothership lands on Sphere's Planet and start drilling. While extracting molten core Spheras start to defend themselves.gif|While extracting molten core The Spheres start to defend themselves from threat. But they were too strong and Spheras start to lose war.gif|But Harvesters were too strong and Spheres start to lose war. Category:Leaders Category:Independence Day series Category:Heroes Category:Robots Category:Females Category:Aliens Category:Protagonist